Goddess System Guide
Wartune Goddess System Guide by R2CS_Pat Duration: Permanent Level Requirements: Players level 40 and above. Description: The three Graces of Vidalian Heaven feel the time has come to aid the precious followers in the realm below. A great test is coming, and all warriors will need divine aid. Each goddess has her own mix of blessings that she can allow her followers to bestow on fellow players. Which goddess will you entreat to gift you with the ability to bless those who fight by your side? Tell the world which goddess you will honor with the new Goddess System! You may choose one of the three Goddesses below: *The Goddess of War, Victoria *The Goddess of Glory, Gloriana *The Goddess of Dawn, Aurora Follow the Goddess of War, Victoria, and receive a random mix of blessings, the best shown below: *PATK +30% *MATK +30% *Strength +50% *Intellect +50% *Luck +25 *EXP +30% Follow the Goddess of Glory, Gloriana, and receive a random mix of blessings, the best shown below: *Critical Strike Chance +15% *Crit Damage +50% *Armor Penetration +25 *Attack Speed +50% *Dodge +15% Follow the Goddess of Dawn, Aurora, and receive a random mix of blessings, the best shown below: *PDEF +30% *MDEF +30% *Physical Damage Reduction +12% *Magic Damage Reduction +12% *Max HP +15% *Healing +30% Description: Visit the Wishing Well in Starglade to select a Goddess to follow. Upon selecting a Goddess to follow, you will be able to learn respective blessings. These blessings (excluding the very last one) may not be used on yourself, but rather may only be used by other players. There are unique requirements for each blessing. Learn and upgrade certain blessings and you will be able to upgrade your belief level. All characters will start with the belief level of a Goddess’s Servant. Upon reaching the requirements, you may also upgrade your belief level to a Goddess’s Votary and a Goddess’s Devotee, each offering a wide variety of blessings. For more details on these blessings, select “Goddess” on your toolbar. For further belief level requirement details, visit the Wishing Well in Starglade. Once learning a blessing, you are ready to bless fellow players with the spirit of your goddess. Select the “Begin Blessing” button within the Goddess interface to begin. You will now be able to trade any learned blessing of your choice for Charm points. Once a player trades his or her Charm points for the blessing, they will receive the blessing, which lasts for three hours. Details: *Loyalty – Loyalty is required in upgrading and learning new blessings. You will gain 1 Loyalty every 15 minutes of online time. Loyalty points may also be purchased with various items from the Goddess Shop, found at the Wishing Well in Starglade. *Charm – Required if you wish to obtain blessings from fellow players. Charm points are either obtained by simply purchasing Roses from the Item Shop or by exchanging your blessing for these points from fellow players. 10 Charm points may be turned in for either 1 Crystal or 1 Prestige point at the Wishing Well in Starglade. *Prestige – Used in obtaining Goddess Achievements to help you earn special titles which provide stat boosts for your character. Item Shop Items: *Faith Reset Card – Want to follow a different goddess? Sweat no more. The Faith Reset Card can be found in the Item Shop for 200 Crystal a piece. Once used, all Loyalty points will be reset to zero. *Rose – Looking for some quick Charm points? Purchase a Rose for 10 Crystal in the Item Shop and receive 10 Charm points just like that! You must be at least level 40 to use this item. Goddess Shop Items: *Holy Book – Purchasable for 5 Crystal in the Goddess Shop; apply this item and receive 2 Loyalty. *Holy Grail – Purchasable for 10 Crystal in the Goddess Shop; apply this item and receive 4 Loyalty. *Holy Relic – Purchasable for 25 Crystal in the Goddess Shop; apply this item and receive 10 Loyalty. *Holy Lance – Purchasable for 125 Crystal in the Goddess Shop; apply this item and receive 50 Loyalty.